Pretty Naughty Spencer
by Spencer Holmes
Summary: Spencer gets horny too, you know. She gets sexy with everyone. And by everyone, I mean EVERYONE
1. Old Crushes Die Hard

"I thought you were with Melissa in Philly." Spencer stated awkwardly.

"I decided not to go." He replied just as plainly.

The two stood there, unsure of what to do. Spencer could feel her blood boiling at the though of being in the same room as this monster.

"Well, I better go upstairs and get my French essay finished." She started walking to the staircase, but was halted.

"Wait, Spencer, I want to talk to you."

Unwillingly, Spencer turned to face him.

"I know you've been digging around and trying to find some kind of evidence that proves me guilty, but you're not going to find anything. You're not going to find anything because I didn't kill Alison DiLuarentis."

"Well my friends and I have reason to believe otherwise." Spencer shot back. She pulled the flashdrive from out of her purse. "We found your little montage."

Ian's face turned from the impassive brother-in-law to the fearful suspect.

"How did you get those?" He snarled.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter, though, is that tomorrow I'm going to the police station and turning these in." She threatened and then turned back to the staircase, only to be stopped yet again.

"Spencer, I will do anything so long as you don't turn those in."

"Nothing you can do or say is going to change my mind, Ian." She turned around.

"Are you sure?" Ian said huskily, causing Spencer to stop in her tracks and face him yet again.

"You used to have the biggest crush on me, Spence, remember that?" He teased her. She walked back down the stairs and faced him, attempting to stare him down. However the height difference was proving to be quite a nuisance.

"What are you saying?" She spat at him.

"It's just, the funny little thing about crushes is that they never really go away. Not completely. There's always those little bits of it left over."

He whispered in her ear.

She felt like she should push him away. Like he should run and scream and forget this conversation ever happened. But her feet were glued to the floor and she couldn't tell if it was she to fear or curiosity. She didn't love Ian. Never would. Besides she had Toby. But she was a Hastings. And the Hastings tended to be the most deceitful, conniving, and cheating family in all of Rosewood. Especially when it came to sex

Ian's hands traced the bottom of her skirt, just where it met her skin. Their mouths were just inches away. She was going insane with a lustful passion she'd never felt. Not even with Toby. With Toby everything felt right. This was wrong. So horribly, deliciously wrong. And she loved every second of it.

Spencer kissed him, and let out a moan. Ian's hands were now rubbing against her clit though the fabric and driving her mad.

"See what I mean Spencer? Even after all these years you still want me." He mumbled into the kiss.

She broke away from it completely, hurriedly stripping her shirt off of herself.

"Shut up and fuck me." She demanded. That was all he needed to hear. Melissa was great and everything, but Spencer? The girl was sent from the gods. If she wanted him, she could have him.

Ian connected their lips again and their tongues fought it out. He rammed her against the nearest wall, pushing his knee into her heat and forcing her arms above her head. Spencer let out another moan in response to the roughness. Ian got to work kissing down her neck, making sure to leave bold red markings in his wake. When he reached her breasts he slid his hands down her arms pushing away the straps of her bra. He bit at the cups and unclasped it, removing it completely. He wanted to, he so badly wanted to, kiss and lick her breasts, but having Spencer in this way was making him too hard. He had to take care of it.

Ian pushed her skirt up so her panties were in full view. Spencer gasped as he ripped the lacy undergarment in half and though it behind him. Her hands traveled down to his pants, undoing both the belt and the buttons so they would fall to the floor. Spencer rotated her hips against Ian's erection, causing the older man to groan.

"Slut." He gasped, slightly joking.

"Thank you." She replied just as humorous.

Spencer's tiny hands snaked down into his underwear and pulled out his eight inch cock. She gripped at him, tugging and pulling and sliding her hands around his length.

"Fuck, Spencer!" Ian cried out, slamming a fist into the wall they were against. Knowing he wasn't going to last long like this, he ripped her hand from off of him and lifted her up higher. She wrapped her legs around him and he pushed into her. And god was she TIGHT.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"God damn, Spencer!" Ian yelled at the same time.

He began to slowly move in and out of her. Each thrust caused Spencer nails to dig further into his skin.

"Fuck, Ian! Harder! Please" she begged him.

He complied to her demands and pumped faster, causing her hips to slam into the wall and creating a loud thud. The thuds got louder and louder as he fucked her harder and harder. Eventually Spencer couldn't take it anymore and pushed off of the wall. The two fell onto the floor, Ian's cock still buried deep inside the youngest Hastings.

Spencer immediately began to move against him again. This new position was Ian's favorite, and combines with the tightness of his partner brought him so close to finishing.

"Yessss," Ian hissed, "that's it Spencer! Ride it!" He exclaimed as his hips bucked up involuntarily. Spencer was thrust into lying on top of Ian as she rode him. She rotated her hips around him, bringing them both greater pleasure. Ian was losing it. He needed to be in control again.

He rolled over and thrust into Spencer fast. They both needed to come. They were desperate.

Spencer screamed as he pounded into her.

"Yes that's it! Scream for me Spencer!" Ian cried out. "Tell the whole block who you belong to!" He ordered her.

"N-no I can't-t" she stumbled.

"Do it!" He yelled, now pushing hard into her but at a slower pace. "Scream— my— NAME!" He articulated each word with a thrust.

"Oh god! Ian please!" She begged, not loud enough for Ian, however.

"Louder! Scream until it hurts!" He commanded, yelling loud enough that the neighbors definitely knew what was going on.

"OH GOD IAN! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD LIKE THE WHORE I AM!" She screamed.

Ian returned to pounding her.

"Again!"

"Ian!" She yelled, she was so close.

"AGAIN!" He yelled, falling off the edge.

"IAN!" She yelled, and they came screaming for each-other.


	2. Sisters With Benefits

Spencer woke up the next morning sore from the roughness Ian had displayed. But she didn't care. Not only had she came hard, but she'd gotten back at Melissa for everything she'd ever done to her. And she couldn't wait to rub it in her face.

She bolted downstairs, checking to make sure Ian's car was gone and Melissa's wasn't. Once she'd verified that her sister was home she continued to the barn, where Melissa was unknowingly about to the surprise of her life.

Not even bothering to knock, Spencer waltzed into the room confidently.

"Melissa?" She called. "Can we talk?" She finished with a smirk knowing that once she'd spilled there wouldn't be much talking. Just yelling and throwing things and maybe even a slap or two. But Spencer was perfectly fine with that. She'd claimed the ultimate victory.

When she'd called out for her sister, there was no answer. Spencer wandered around the loft, unable to find her sister. She eventually came upon the bedroom and was about to knock, until she heard some strange noises coming from inside.

"Oh, fuck yes" she heard Melissa moan. Accompanied with the moans and gasps there was a faint buzzing noise. Melissa was using a vibrator.

Spencer leaned closer to the door, wanting to hear more of her sister's masturbation.

"Oh!" Melissa gasped. "Oh yes! Yes!"

She could tell her sister was close to coming. And that's when I brilliant idea stumbled upon Spencer.

Stripping down completely Spencer strode into the room, purposefully swaying her hips.

"Spencer!? What the hell are you doing here?" An equally bare Melissa questioned.

"I couldn't help but overhear." She teased.

"Get out!" The older sister screamed, flustered.

"Oh come on Melissa," Spencer said crawling onto the bed and on top of we sister, "have some fun with me."

Spencer pressed her lips softy against Melissa's, and brought up a hand to cradle her face.

"Spencer," Melissa whispered, "we shouldn't do this."

"Then stop me." Spencer said slyly retrieving the vibrator from Melissa's hand and positioned it so they would both feel the buzzing.

Spencer switched it on and fell completely on top of her sister. The pair rotated their hips against each other, pushing the toy harder against their clits.

Just before they were going to come, Spencer switched off the device.

"Spencer!" Melissa whined.

"Sh," Spencer cooed, "you'll come. I'll make sure of that." She sank down to Melissa's pussy an pushed her nose against her clit. Melissa gasped and knotted her hands in Spencer's hair.

Spencer's tongue darted out and licked Melissa's opening. Another lick. Another lick. And then, her tongue was completely divulged into Melissa's pussy. She pushed in and out and rubbed her clit as she went.

"Spencer! Oh yes, fuck me Spence!"

Melissa came screaming and thrashing, and it was Spencer's turn. They quickly switched positions and Melissa wasted no time in finger fucking her sister.

Climbing up so she could see Spencer's face, she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her little sister.

"Ooh you like that, Spence?"

"Mh-m" she was barely able to get out. Spencer was squirming in pleasure underneath her sister.

"M-more!" She cried. "Give it to me Melissa!"

Melissa obeyed and pushed in a second finger, then a third and began to rub fast circles against Spencer's clit.

"Your tight little pussy can barely hold my fingers."

Spencer couldn't even understand the words spoken by her sister. She was completely consumed in ecstasy.

Melissa pressed her lips back against Spencer's and let their tongues battle for dominance. Spencer moaned into the kiss.

"Melissa! Please–" Spencer stopped her cry short.

"Please what, Spence?" Melissa teased. She knew exactly what she wanted.

"Just— oh God Melissa, please!"

"Tell me what you want." The older Hastings commanded.

"I want to come! Make me come Melissa!"

Melissa added a fourth finger to the mix and Spencer screamed in pleasure. She began to grind against Spencer's thigh, causing both of them to come.

"Melissa!" Spencer cried

"Oh fuck Spence!" Her sister replied just as loudly. Thank God their parents were at work.

The two collapsed against the bed panting and trying to catch their breath. Melissa noticed Spencer's hand rubbing soft circles against her clit and realized she wasn't quite finished. She climbed on top of her younger sisters small frame, positioning herself at Spencer's pussy.

Before Spencer could even react to the bold movements, Melissa's tongue was pumping in and out of her and her fingers were on her clit.

"Fuck Melissa!" Spencer shouted right into Melissa's heat, causing her to moan.

Soon both pussies were being pleasured. Melissa hummed into Spencer, the vibrations causing her to falter in her ministrations. The older of the two sat up, so that Spencer's face was still buried in her sister. Spencer continued to fuck her. Melissa began to rotate her hips against her sister.

"Oh yes! Yes Spencer! Just like that!"

Knowing they both needed to come, Melissa removed herself from Spencer's face and laid down on top of her again, this time facing her. Kissing her again, Melissa rotated her hips against Spencer's, causing both their clits to collide over and over again.

The pleasure combined with the fact that their clits were touching was too much for the youngest Hastings.

"Melissa! I'm gonna come!"

"Wait!" Melissa panicked, wanting them to finish together. She stopped grinding and started slamming their hips together.

"I can't hold it Melissa!" Spencer cried.

"Then don't. Come for me, Spencer!" Melissa yelled, coming with her sister.

"Fuck yes!" Spencer shouted as she was finally able to release the pleasure Melissa had caused.

Finally totally satisfied, the sisters fell apart and lied on the bed.

"Melissa."

"Yes?"

"I had sex with Ian." Spencer finally confessed.


	3. Sex 101

"Alright class, read the next three chapters by tomorrow." Ezra finished as the final bell rang.

"Mr. Fitz?" Spencer piped up having stayed exactly in her seat after the bell rang.

"Spencer? Shouldn't you be getting home?" Ezra questioned.

"I had a few questions on the book?"

"Oh okay, ask away." He responded, completely oblivious to what she was trying to do.

Spencer had read Lolita before. Her and Ali would read it out loud together and masturbate after. They both loved the sexual relationship between Humbert and Lolita. At the time Spencer had still been crushing on Ian. One day she attempted to live out her fantasies through him. She'd ransacked Ali's room, trying to find her favorite red lacy underwear set. Eventually she'd found it and retreated back to her house. Dressed up in the lace she waited patiently on the sofa, but got scared thinking about if her parents or Melissa walked through the front door and not Ian. Spencer ran back to Alison's house, still wearing nothing but the red lace, and found Ali in her room. She apologized for taking her outfit from her room. They talked it out and had a nice time together with their vibrators.

But now she was reading it again, and she was getting extremely horny. That morning she'd put on her tightest skirt and a lacy blouse. She was rewarded with a bit of kissing and rubbing from Ian on her way out.

It was time to finally live out her fantasies.

"I just don't really understand the sexual relationship between Humbert and Lolita." She lied, sliding a finger down his desk and walking closer to him.

"Well, uh." Ezra was flustered, he wasn't really comfortable talking about this kind of thing with his students. Especially the sexy girl students. He was madly in love with Aria, but Spencer was making it difficult to remember that. And she wasn't even touching him.

"I don't really know how to explain it." He began again.

Spencer knew he was exactly where she wanted him. Sinking onto his lap she draped her arms around his neck.

"Well maybe you could show me." She whispered into his ear. She started to undo his tie as she ground her pussy against him.

"Spen-Spencer" he stuttered, "we can't. I'm dating your best friend. We can't just have sex behind her back."

"Well, lets not call it sex then. We'll call it tutoring."

"Tutoring?" Ezra chuckled a bit.

"Poor Spencer Hastings doesn't understand the book. And it's your job to make sure I do. How about a little educational sex, Mr. Fitz?" Spencer threw his tie behind her. She began to kiss and nip at his neck while still grinding against him.

He couldn't control himself as he started pushing her shirt up. She sat back so he could throw it off of her. She retuned to his neck and he unclasped her bra. Spencer had unbuttoned his shirt completely, slid off of him, and sank to her knees. Undoing the button of his pants, she reached in to pull out his cock.

She glanced up at him quickly before sliding him into her mouth.

"Ah!" Ezra moaned, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Spencer's teeth scraped against him, causing a pleasure Aria could never really give him.

"Fuck, Spencer!" Ezra grunted.

Removing her mouth, she held him upright and licked up and down, kissing the tip when she got to it.

"Spencer! Shit I'm gonna come!" He shouted loudly before releasing inside of her. She swallowed all of it before standing and stripping off her skirt and panties. Stark naked, the student teasingly leaned over her teacher. Her lips just barely touched his as she sank onto him.

"Oh, God, Spencer" He moaned out and she began to lift herself off of him and slam herself back down.

"It's so big!" She yelled out, not expecting Mr. Fitz's dick to be so massive. There was no pain. Spencer never felt pain when she was having a good fuck. She loved how he filled her up, touching every spot inside her pussy.

Ezra stood from off of the chair and carried Spencer to the desk. Laying her down he began to pound into her.

"Oh yes, Mr. Fitz! Fuck me!" She cried out, not caring who heard. Beneath them, the desk was rocking back and forth with every thrust.

"You like that?" He gasped pumping harder and faster, rotating his hips as he went.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God yes!" She panted. Now she knew why Aria broke every rule imaginable to stay with this guy.

He grabbed her breasts, pulling and squeezing them until she screamed.

"YES! PUNISH ME! HURT ME!" Spencer yelled.

He pulled out and flipped her over, climbing on the desk behind her. Slamming back into her he used her hair as leverage to pull them together.

"You bad little girl!" He moaned, spanking her hard.

"Yes! Spank me, Ezra!" She moaned.

"You will call me Mr. Fitz and nothing else! I am your superior and I need to discipline you!"

He released her hair and now used both hands to spank the young brunette. Spencer's head fell backwards as she cried out in delight.

"Spank me harder!" She begged. He happily complied, hitting her perfect little ass even harder. The desk was still rocking under them, but falling wasn't a worry of theirs.

Ezra pulled Spencer up so that her back was against him. He didn't slow down in his pace as he reached around an pinched her clit. Hard.

"OH YES! FUCK YES, MR. FITZ!"

"You're a naughty little slut, aren't you Spencer?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes!" She replied.

"You love everything I'm doing to you. You like being dominated." He continued to tease her.

"Yes!" She yelled louder, getting even more turned on at his words.

"You like getting fucked hard?"

"YES! I FUCKING LOVE IT!" She screamed, finally coming.

Her tight walls began to flutter around him and he released inside her.

She lay flat on the desk, gasping for air, when Ezra realized what he'd just done.

"Shit— I am so dead." Ezra began to panic. "Spencer you can't tell Aria about this okay? Don't tell anyone." He begged.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone about our little lesson." She kissed him, licking his bottom lip and asking for entrance. Their tongues fought it out, but Spencer pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school, Mr. Fitz."


	4. Vote!

Ok, I need a character for Spencer to fuck senseless. So you can either PM me your picks or review with the characters. Most asked for character by tomorrow will be in the next chapter.

Sorry if you thought this was an update. See you soon, my lovelies– SH


	5. Sexy Surprises

"If you really want to surprise Toby, put on five inch heels an nothing else." Hanna said

Outwardly, Spencer rolled her eyes. Inwardly she loved every bit of that idea. Ever since their first time a few months ago, they'd been fucking like crazy. Once she'd been adjusted, after all it was the first time she'd had sex, she definitely had been sleeping around. But that didn't change her love for Toby. Sex with him just seemed a little bit better than with random people.

When she got to his apartment, she quickly finished dinner preparations and stripped down to nothing. She sat and waited on the couch.

Soon, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Spencer, I'm heading home from work early. I think I might get there before the rain really starts to come down."

"Oh, alright. Please be careful." She asked him.

"Always am. So how's the dinner going?"

"Good. Mostly just people giving long boring speeches. I'd much rather be with you."

"I know, Spence, me too. We'll just have to celebrate tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. Well I don't want to keep you, especially if your driving, so—"

"Okay, Spence. I love you." Toby said genuinely into the phone.

"I love you too." Spencer responded.

Putting her phone down, she decided it would be best to turn down all the lighting and let the candles take over. She placed herself behind the wall that separated the kitchen from a hallway, and waited for her man to get home.

Soon she heard keys jingling and the door opening. She peeked around the corner to see Toby's reaction to the dinner. He looked slightly confused, then, he seemed to realize what was going on.

"Welcome home, honey." Spencer said stepping into view. The "Happy Anniversary" card he'd been holding dropped when he saw his girlfriends attire. Or rather lack of it.

She strolled over to him, walking perfectly in the heels. Toby turned to face her, and they nearly collided. Their lips were just centimeters away.

"There was no dinner, was there?"

"Nope." Spencer smiled.

"You've been planning this the whole time."

"M-hm."

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"I need you. Now."

"But I spent so long cooking this food." She whined. Spencer had actually been hoping there would be any eating. Unless he was eating her out.

"Spence, you're not wearing any clothes. I need to fuck you. Now."

"Fine." She pretended to be stubborn, even though her wetness was dripping down her bare leg.

"But we need to even out the playing field a bit." Spencer said, ripping apart his button down shirt.

He threw it behind him, and started undoing his belt, with little success. Spencer did it for him, and he got to work kissing and licking her neck, her chest, her lips. God she was so fucking sexy.

Toby slipped out of his shoes as his pants and boxers fell to the ground. He pulled his legs out of the clothing and returned to kissing Spencer.

"Bed?" He asked her desperately.

"No. We need to christen this entire apartment Toby, we've already fucked in the bed."

"Couch?"

"Perfect." She said just before he picked her up and carried her to the sofa. He threw her down, causing her to giggle like a little girl. Toby started kissing up her body, starting just before the straps of her heels. He kissed up her leg, on her thigh and froze when he got to her pussy. Spencer looked down at him as his hot breath touched her. Quickly, yet smoothly, he grabbed her hips and pushed her onto his mouth.

"Oh fuck yes, Toby!" She cried out.

Her legs locked his head into place and her fingers kept him in the perfect position. His tongue pumped in and out of her, lapping up her juices.

Toby pulled out, and licked her clit.

"Oh God, Toby! Do that again!" She yelled and he obeyed licking her nub again and again.

Knowing she needed to be fucked, and that he needed to fuck her, he placed a kiss on her clit and climbed to the top of Spencer's body.

Her legs were now wrapped around his waist and she could feel him pressing right into her heat. Spencer grinder her hips against him lightly, setting both of them on fire.

"Fuck, Spence!" Toby cried.

"Toby, fuck me. Please." She begged him.

And that was all he needed.

He pushed into her roughly and began pumping.

"Oh!" She yelled

"So fucking tight!" He cried.

Spencer was thrusting back onto him, bringing them both so close. This had to stop. It was too soon.

Toby pulled out of her and she pushed him backwards so he was laying on his back. Spencer crawled over him and placed her pussy just over his dick. She trapped his arms over his head and gave him a remarkable view of her tits.

Spencer sank onto to him slowly, taking in almost all of him. She stayed still for a moment, meaning to torture her boyfriend with this blissful agony.

"Spence, you gotta move." He begged her. Being unable to touch this sex goddess was proving to be difficult for him.

However she complied and began to slowly move up and down. She gained speed, and soon she was bouncing on him like a madwoman. Her tits were jiggling in front of him and he knew that this was heaven.

"Shit Spencer! Oh fuck!" He yelled, about to come.

Spencer was right behind him, but it still wasn't the right time. She lifted herself off of him completely and laid on his chest. She released his arms and caught her breath.

"Spencer, I need to come." He told her.

"I know, me too, but I don't want this to end."

"Who said it had too?"

He sat up on the couch properly and she sank back onto him again. He threw his head back in silent exclamation.

"You're so tight, Spencer." He gasped.

She smiled as she continued slamming herself onto his dick. Her left hand was on his should, using it as leverage. Her other hand was behind them on the coffee table. She leaned onto it, bending backwards.

Now both hands when on the table. Spencer rotated her hips against his cock as Toby's began to buck involuntarily.

"Toby!" Spencer warned. She was going to come. And she was going to come hard.

"I know! Me too!" He responded.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled just about to fall over the edge.

"Come one Spencer! Come for me! I'm gonna make you come all over this fucking apartment!" He shouted, just as close as she was.

"TOBY!" She screamed, turned on even further by his words.

"FUCK!" He shouted as her walls tightened around him. "SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

The two came down from their high. Spencer didn't pull him out of her, just sat there with him still buried inside her wet pussy.

"Where next?" Toby asked.

"Kitchen?" Spencer offered. He stood up and carried her to the kitchen, still inside her. The walking caused him to thrust a little.

"Ooh" Spencer moaned, a naughty smile on her face.

Toby placed her on the island, and began to climb up to be with her. But Spencer had another idea.

"Toby, the wine." She said. He understood perfectly. Grabbing the bottle from the table, he placed it by her side and got behind her. Spencer took a swig of the alcohol, savoring the tart flavor.

Toby pushed into her and they were fucking again. Spencer took another sip of wine as he slammed into her.

"Fuck yes!" Spencer cried.

Toby pulled her against him, bending his knees so she could sit. He continued to thrust as he took the bottle from her hands and had a sip.

Spencer bent down back onto her hands and knees. She pushed herself onto Toby as he enjoyed some of the wine. Pushing all the way onto him and removing herself almost completely as she rode him.

Toby put down the bottle after a few sips. He pulled Spencer back up into their previous position, rotating his hips as he thrust. He cupped her breasts with his hands as he fucked her.

"How do you want it, Spencer?" He asked her.

"Hard. Give it to me hard!"

He pushed her off and onto him quickly and slammed his dick into her.

"Is this what you want!?" He asked through a moan.

"YES! Fuck me like that, Toby!"

He continued to pound her, reaching one hand down to twiddle her clit.

"FUCK TOBY! FUCK ME! CONTROL ME!"

Still inside of her Toby spun her around so that she was facing him. Spencer's arms wrapped around his neck. He pumped into her, the new position acting like a swing. She would bounce off of him and come right back on. They stared lustfully at each other as the fucked.

Toby was the first to give in to the pleasure f the new position. Throwing his head back he pumped harder and faster, she needed to come with him.

"Come on Spencer! Come!" He yelled.

"Harder!" She told him.

He pumped harder, literally slamming into her.

"Oh fuck! Toby I'm close! I'm so close!"

"Come for me again Spencer!"

"OH FUUUUUCK! TOBY FUCK ME!" She screamed as she came.

"FUCK YES! SHIT! SPENCER!" He yelled even louder.

Panting, the pair thought about what else there was left to come in. But realized that was pretty much it. The bedroom, the kitchen, the living room. After all it was a small apartment.

"One more?" Toby asked.

"Definitely."

"Where?"

After some though, Spencer came up with a brilliant idea.

She grabbed his hand and ran out the door. Soon they were inside the closed coffee shop known as the Brew.

"Spencer, your insane."

"Not yet." She flirted kissing him.

They chose one of the sofas. Toby laid Spencer down flat and hovered over her. Pushing into her, he pumped slowly at first and picked up his pace.

"You love this, don't you? Fucking where somebody could just walk in and see us?"

"You know me so well." His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see she mischievous smirk on her face. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They engaged in a heated make-out as he fucked her senseless.

Toby's lust was in control as he pulled out of her and laid down on his back. He pulled Spencer on top of him and lowered her onto his dick backwards. She laid down on top of him and they fucked.

"Oh God yes Toby!"

"You're my little whore, aren't you Spence?"

"M-hm."

"You're a tight little slut?" He continued.

"Yes!"

Toby rolled onto his side and continued to pump into his whore.

"Oh God!" Spencer cried. This was her new favorite position.

"Fuck me hard!"

He pumped faster and harder into her.

"Harder!" She ordered.

He went even faster.

"HARDER!" She yelled.

"OH FUCK SPENCER!" He cried, the friction and the speed bringing him so close.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" She screamed, so close it was driving her crazy.

"Toby I'm gonna come!"

"DO IT! COME HARD!" He yelled right behind her.

"TOBY!" She screamed.

"SHIT! SPENCER!" He followed.


End file.
